


【KK】世上人間

by 636



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/636/pseuds/636
Summary: 斜線有意義。光剛。





	【KK】世上人間

**Author's Note:**

> 斜線有意義。光剛。

　  
　  
　  
　  
　  
-01

戴著貝蕾帽，穿著長年反覆縫補的紺色連身衣，堂本剛穿梭在自己的畫展，掛著茂密的落腮鬍，沒人認得出他。

面前經過的長裙貴婦領著攝影師走走繞繞，每一個角落都想要留下自己來過的證明。

拿著相機拍攝的人不看路撞到他，只冷冷掃他一眼，像看路邊的垃圾。

戴著漁夫帽的人高談闊論，和旁邊的人介紹自己有多崇拜這個展的畫家，甚至用幾個月的薪水買了他學生時代的作品，自己有多清楚他的畫風，並且相當佩服他的風流史。

 

見了鬼了。

且不說媒體給他安的風流人設，學生時代的作品不是被他媽毀了就是至今他仍保留在身邊，去哪裡找來他過去的作品，怕是被騙了還渾然不知，真是驚人的愚蠢。

 

他看著對方拚命想說服別人的樣子，嗤之以鼻地想，無知的人往往就是這副德性。

 

“各位晚上好，我是主持人內村。”

時間差不多了。

主持人上台介紹他，聚光燈打在他身上，一片安靜後突然炸開的喧鬧。

“堂本桑居然在場！”

“啊，我第一次見到他！好幸運！”

他在燈光下簡單揮了揮手，示意主持人繼續說下去。

“好的，我們已經感受到大家的熱情，主辦方對於堂本桑前幾天剛到達日本就趕過來這點相當地感謝！今天是展出的第一天，身為巡迴終場，我們有個特別活動——競拍。”

“以往堂本桑是不會在展覽上舉辦競拍的，因為日本是最早培育他的故鄉，為了表達感謝，堂本桑這次將自己年少剛到奧地利學習時畫的作品拿出來，這可是非常具有紀念價值的！”

“並且——這次沒有設定底價。”

 

一陣讚嘆聲後，鎂光燈連連閃爍。

周圍的人都在鼓掌叫好。包刮剛剛視他如垃圾的攝影大哥。像他真能看出什麼門道似的。

 

35歲。有很多評論家喜歡嘲他沒作品，江郎才盡。

但每每有展出，他們又會誇他是最優秀的。

他早就不再相信。

 

何況，他只是不想畫。作品他多的是，沒有公開罷了。他的財產早已足夠支撐他後半生不再創作。

要他屈服潮流，他偏不。他聽到風聲，就隨意丟幾件到市面上堵住他們的嘴。

評論家那張嘴哪能經常一張一合胡說八道，幾次之後也識趣了，換個方式嘲弄他，改稱作“難得在死前聲名大噪的畫家”。

只是他們是想諷刺他，還是想與整個藝術界的畫家為敵，他不得而知。

 

堂本剛提前退場，他對最後競拍得到作品的是誰沒有興趣，經過人群時，難免能夠察覺別人的視線，和壓低聲音的討論。

那些八卦從來與他的作品無關，他們總試圖用愛恨情慾框住他。

內容無非是現在被他帶在身邊的人是誰，是哪裡的大小姐，是不是平凡女孩，年紀比他大還是比他小，女人膩了他會不會想改吃年輕男性？

關於他性向的猜測層出不窮。當代的主流意識很奇怪，好像要把隱私公諸於世才是誠實。

他出名後只有人體畫作，當然也有裸著的，不管是女人的陰蒂還是男人的陰莖，哪樣他都照畫不誤，對他來說，那只是一個器官，不能代表整個人。

 

雖然最一開始他只畫女人，單純因為方便，不會惹來不必要的責罵，他也無需和家裡辯駁。

唸美大時，因為畫風特殊，他累積了一定的名氣。畢業後他大方地在首都租了一間工作室，同時開始有看他不慣的人指著他的鼻子罵他太高調。狗仔偶爾會心血來潮，在他出作品時炒新聞，說他和他的模特兒都搞過，創作的同時私生活過得淫蕩不堪。

當時社會風氣很保守，可那些人想要以這種方式搞垮他真是想得美。他不屑。商人可以窩在酒館裡開群P派對，教堂裡的大主教強暴兒童，政府官員在開會時召妓為他們口交，警察利用職權性騷擾陪酒女郎。他只是畫裸女就是傷風敗俗。

這種無中生有的詆毀來得正是時候，他不澄清，反利用這個機會開始畫裸露的男體。藝術界嘩然，卻也讓他得到空前的成功。

他本就想轉換跑道。

理所當然接到家裡的反對，他一點也不意外。可他早已不是當初那個只會畫畫手無縛雞之力的未成年。再沒有理由被他們壓著打。

他不僅要畫陰莖，還要畫勃起的，連血管也要描繪得一清二楚。

 

幾年後他們還是耐不住別人的閒話，決定和他斷絕關係。他樂地喝了幾天酒，一邊喝一邊想，被自己養的狗反咬一口感覺一定很美妙。

二十代後期的他，早就離開剛畢業時待的工作室，在法國海邊買了一棟房子。採光很好，等到天黑時，月光也能照進來。

有那麼一刻他驕傲地想向海邊的浪潮大喊。

但是他意識到，在覆滿純白的房間裡咯咯笑著的只有自己，而自己真心想要的白色世界早已毀壞。他甚至無法確定自己愛的人現在置於何處，浪潮無法帶著他的聲音傳進那人耳裡，都太遲了。他枕著手臂，終於還是忍不住哭了出來。

 

-

回到主辦方準備的房間，他被花香吸引過去。房間角落擺滿了祝他順利的花籃，有他的老師，也有崇拜他的學弟。這次他回日本，助手留在國外發展沒跟著一起，所以當中也有助手們買的。

裡面有一籃紅藍玫瑰交疊的特別顯眼，署名上寫著“約翰”，是幾個月前擅自給自己寄來offer的人。

隨著年紀增長，他收起自己的刺。年輕時自己做過如此多驚世駭俗的事，現在想起來他也很佩服自己。

要不是他的個性逐漸沉穩，大概這次別人捎來的邀約offer，他會直接推掉不給對方一點面子。

這位自稱企業家的“約翰”提出要他畫一系列對方指定的主題，但更細節的，需要他們見面時才能討論，且價碼絕對不會讓自己失望。在邀請裡那人寫道：“我清楚對您而言金錢高低早就不算什麼，但我相信我能激發出堂本先生所有的靈感，與您一起創造出無上的作品”。

是很自負的口吻，反而讓他想見見這位到底是什麼來頭。

 

他隨著約翰的邀約來訪。對方先前說自己也將來到日本，沒想到會直接跑到展覽會上，說不定剛剛他有湊巧和這位約翰先生擦肩而過。

他推門進去。

“歡迎。”對方說。

他停在門口處，幾乎不能動彈。

時間沉默了幾秒，過去他曾經遭遇過多少次別人的惡意刁難，但從未如此不知所措，他以為自己會有很多話想要說，腦袋卻一片空白。

“...約翰在哪？”時空已經泛黃且破碎，他竟只能勉強擠出這幾個字，完全非他真正所想。

對方笑了，“我就是約翰。”

“我要走了。”

“別急。”對方踹回剛開了一半的房門，箝制住他的行動，把門鎖上，人擋在出口。

一時之間互相碰觸的地方，即便只是布料摩擦，他似乎也能聽見不和諧。

堂本剛奮力扭開他，往房間退了一步：“我會叫警衛的，堂本先生。”

那人揚了揚眉，不在乎他生疏的稱呼，往他的方向前進一步：“我知道你生氣，”剛退一步。見狀，對方不再往前，反問他，“可是你捫心自問，如果我署名堂本光一，你會來見我嗎？”

剛不答。他清楚，光一也清楚，他不會來。

假借工作名義的對方看起來一點都不心虛，剛先別開了眼，冷靜下來問他：

“你提出的offer也是假的嗎？”

“不是。”

見他不像是要逃跑的樣子，光一離開門邊，領著他往裡面走：“跟我來。”

堂本光一帶他進房間，倒了一杯酒，剛沒有閒情欣賞屋內擺飾，防備地在胸前交叉雙手，拒絕他遞過來的酒水。

 

光一收回手，把那杯灌完：“我的想法是，你畫你自己。”

剛還天真地以為他要提出什麼，“我畫自己幹什麼，都看膩了。”

“你畫過上百幅人體畫作，都是別人。相信我，那些人都不及你。”

“你過獎了，但我不覺得自己有什麼好畫的。”

“又不聽我說完。”他被光一拉過去，那人不由分說地吻過來。

這麼多年過去了，他的身體居然沒有一點抗拒。自己心裡竟下意識想到“回”這個詞，彷彿他的歸處從來與房子無關，而是堂本光一的臂膀。

突然心軟，但光一沒打算放過他，舌頭更深地入侵進來，他最後一絲理智想起自己留了一臉邋遢的鬍子，急忙推開他，“別這樣....”

剛用手擋住自己的嘴，光一看他的反應，側過頭去舔他的嘴唇：“這樣毛茸茸的，感覺也很好。”

他深深地吻他，手不安分地伸進他衣服的空隙，又滑下去搓揉他的臀縫，一副勝券在握的樣子。

他因對方純熟的技術陷進吻裡，熱度升高，光一卻突然拉開了距離，帶他到鏡子前面，他不解，仍在大口的喘息。

“我說的不是你眼中的你，是我眼中的你。”

光一將他的臉擺正，強迫他往鏡子看去，只一個吻就讓他燒紅了臉，剛覺得自己情動的樣子非常丟人。

“怎麼樣？”他圈住他，在背後吻他的肩膀，“我可以讓你看到更多你也不認識的自己。”

“......你要我把這些，當作作品展出，讓大家看？”

“公開或不公開，怎麼做取決於你，但這些畫最後我會全部買下。”

剛沒回話，心臟像是被針頭刺了幾下那樣痛。

他不再問，回頭抱住光一。對方喝了酒，也許在他來之前就一直在喝，他竟然到現在才注意到那人一身濃厚的酒味。

除了泡在酒精裡的味道，光一的身上還多了陌生的香水味。

“陌生”。他想嘲笑自己的用詞。他們分開時太過年輕，已經過去多少年，不管在哪方面他們都算不上“熟悉”了。

光一用手指輕撫他的後頸，問他：“現在要畫第一幅嗎？”

“不。”

 

-02

他曾經在展覽上公開帶著女朋友出席。

他從不像報導寫得那樣亂搞，也沒有過腳踏兩條船的時候。

他不愛，但是別人對他表達的那些喜歡，他都很認真去對待。

 

滿27歲那年，過去的舊友從日本來找他，劈頭一句就問他感情生活，確認那些小報消息的真偽。

他沒有和任何人在一起，他很老實的說了。

對方點點頭，叮囑了他一句談戀愛要趁早，又接著說，上次你問田中那傢伙堂本光一的事不是嗎，我聽說他已經結婚了，是家裡安排的，你知道嗎？他有把帖子寄來我家。

他跟著打哈哈，說這樣啊，那自己也得加油才行啊。

送走舊友後，他翻開自己做滿記號的旅遊書，花了一個星期的時間打包行李，給搬家公司撥了電話，和恩師友人道別，順道拜訪隔壁的住戶感謝他們一直以來的照顧。

結束了，他想。

最後一天躺在這張床上，他看著窗外大廈的燈光，靜靜地睡著。

 

他搬家後創作品急遽減少，也是從這時開始出現更多亂七八糟的流言。

他不太雇用模特兒了，以前住在城市裡人多，買杯咖啡都能遇到漂亮的骨架，現在他遠離塵囂人群，看得最多的是海，見到最多的是海鷗。可他沒打算去畫眼前的風景。

有個日本女人到當地旅遊，看到他在沙灘上坐著看海，跑來和他搭話。久而久之，對方直接和他表明喜歡他，心裡只有他，自己不愛她也無所謂，她願意當他的模特兒，她想陪著他。

睜著眼也看不見有光一的未來，那讓他一個人閉上眼吧。他還需要一點時間。

於是他說，他可以給予她他最後僅有的真誠，只是不要問他的情去了哪裡。

也許曾經有平凡的，順利走下去的可能。

隨著時間推移，她開始有意無意地提到想在媒體上露面。

“這樣多少可以免去你一些麻煩。”她說。

可是他從不認為那些人寫的任何對他造成什麼影響。

有了第一次公開露面之後，她就開始反覆地問：這樣的日子要到什麼時候？能不能搬回城？

甚至開始想色誘他，可他最初已經表明了不會和她有任何男女之間的關係。

最後女人還是受不了流言蜚語，妄想進入他屋裡的工作室一窺究竟，懷疑他把其他女人養在裡面。

“為什麼你不跟我上床？”

“我一開始就說了，我不會和妳做。”

“男人...怎麼可能不做，你是不是外面有別人？模特兒？工作室？是吧！你一天基本上都待在裡面。”

女人挫敗地看著他，淚流滿面：“我.....我對你付出那麼多愛，你難道一點點都不能給我嗎？”

他也想。如果他能夠分割自己的心，他會摘下分散它們的。如果那顆活在他胸膛裡跳動的東西——還能被稱作心。

是真的。他不會再把雞蛋放在同一個籃子裡，他會化作天地，包容每一個人。把愛分出去的話，就不能算是消耗了，能夠給很多人的話，就不再稀奇，不再特別，他也就不在意哪一份被如何對待。

但他畢竟只是血肉之軀。

他所有能被稱為渴望的，愛慕的，無法捨棄的那些感情，集合起來，也只能融成唯一一個名字。

這是他聽到堂本光一的婚訊後第一次落淚。

 

“......你為什麼哭？”女人停下來，不可置信地望著他，“該哭的是我吧。”

愛的面容退去，會讓人看起來如此面目可憎嗎？

當她為了自己所說的愛歇斯底里，他乾脆地告訴她事實。

他打開門鎖，而她急急忙忙擠開他闖進去，發現，沒有女人、沒有胭脂氣味、地上也沒有傳言裡一地浪漫的玫瑰花瓣。諾大的房間空空蕩蕩，沒有畫框，沒有任何一幅畫。唯獨一張椅子和畫板佇立在中央，顏料散落在木質地板，染上痕跡。

她癱軟在地，突然想起自己為什麼愛他，又想到她在今天之後已經沒有愛他的權利。

堂本剛不至於那麼狠心。他站在一旁，靜靜等她哭完，什麼也沒說，什麼也不必再說。

 

離開前她還是忍不住問他：“如果不能遺忘過去，要怎麼前進？”

他不解。“堂本剛”沒有“過去”可言。

深深淺淺的吻痕總有一天會消失，除非你持續不斷地印上它。

秒針不會暫停，要如何劃破時光？你摸不著，要如何清楚分割現在和過去？

十年前他是孤身一人踏上異鄉的堂本剛，十年後他飛離故地，仍舊是孤獨一人的堂本剛。

他的情愛被時光稀釋，愛慾消散。只記得痛。

 

曾合作最久的模特兒當了新娘子後打電話來問他，願不願意跨界為她的結婚戒指畫設計圖。他的風格奇異，線條既能強烈也能婉約，肯定會是世界上最特別的。即便對方如此信任，他仍斷然拒絕。

用的理由是他最近這邊還有其他事情要忙，可他一定會飛回奧地利出席婚禮。實際上是他疑惑自己如何將不曾明白的東西具象化，而別人竟荒謬地替他有虛無的自信。

堂本剛到了婚禮現場，記者早已聽聞消息到那裡等他，他正覺得記者錯失焦點而對新婚夫妻感到抱歉時，新娘子勾著他的手臂，說，沒關係，這是最後一次能有機會和老師肩並肩了。

他最後速寫了一幅婚紗新娘的畫作送給她，她悄悄地告訴他：等等的捧花，我會盡量往老師的方向扔過去的，請一定要接住幸福。

 

他應好。後來卻一步都沒往前。

當他在街上閒逛看到手牽手的戀人，又或是觀看院線裡電視上播出的尋常愛情片時，他都會想，男與女，女與男。

穿戴婚紗，唸下誓言，套上戒指。

為何他們的愛情，可以擁有得那麼簡單。

 

旅居海外多年，回國當日是國內的新聞焦點。他被記者問到靈感來源，問起他之前的戀情，他曾經就讀的學校反覆被提起，說他受過多好的教育，得過獎的第一張作品不斷被重提。

重新回到這塊土地生活，如夢似幻。

 

他全都沒有實感，甚至無法共情對方的激動。

他成為堂本剛以後沒有過去。

在他成為堂本剛之前，他有過。他想。他有過。

 

沒有人會知道。

他永遠不會遺忘。

他不是堂本剛，他曾經只是一個人的つよ。

如果可以，他永遠不會放開手。

 

他們年少時，還懵懂，還一無所知，那個人已經和他十指緊扣。

往後的人生中回想起，他認為自己再也沒有擁有過像那樣的安心和溫暖。

 

如今35歲的堂本光一抱住他，他的身體因兩人份的慾火發熱，卻捂不暖一顆心。

他原先不理解緣由，於是更緊地回抱光一，試圖融化結凍的時間海洋。

光一低沉的喘息聲在他耳邊，他擠了很多潤滑液在他翹起的陰莖上，幫他手淫到滿意的硬度。

他被光一撐起身子向下，“趴好，腿併攏。”

光一的動作雖然強硬，卻沒有弄痛他，那人不厭其煩地探索起他其他處的敏感點。相較於動作上的溫柔，本人一句話都沒有說，和從前他們上床時愛語總是掛在嘴邊的樣子大不相同。

他不敢確認真實，恐怕光一也不敢。

在他因忍受不住而發出呻吟時，他終於聽見對方喚他的名字，卻像在確定正和他做愛的人是不是自己。這種床第間的叫喚不知為何讓他覺得很受傷。

“剛。”聽不見他的回應，交換氣息之間光一又在他耳邊重複一次。

“...小光。”

終於聽見他的聲音，用的還是過去的稱呼，光一將他翻正，臉埋進他的肩窩，狠狠咬著他的鎖骨，更加快速地在他曲起的腿間抽插，他們倆前後進入了高潮。

光一汗濕的軀體壓在他身上，他伸手去撫摸對方赤裸的背脊，摸到了一條長長的疤痕。

他先前無動於衷的心臟卻開始流血。

他推開光一，用棉被罩住自己，光一想伸手抱他也不許。他後半夜的無聲哭泣打濕了半張枕頭。

剛知道了。

他和光一至少有一個人是鬼魂。

 

-03

天微亮，堂本剛輕手輕腳拉開棉被，穿上衣服就要離開。

鞋櫃上一張紙條寫著：“如果你考慮過後還是要走，我就當你的意思是要我們從此各走各的路。”

他把紙條扔進垃圾桶。又撿起。撕碎成絕對看不清字的樣子再扔回去。

走之前他把請勿打擾的牌子掛在門口。

 

回到房間，他馬上把自己故意留著趕人的鬍鬚剃掉，進浴室洗澡。

脫完衣服才想到，他昨晚是打算和“約翰”談完後馬上叫車回自己家，並不打算過夜。現在好了，他連替換衣物都沒帶。

而鏡子裡面的自己身上滿是吻痕，鎖骨上留下了明顯的瘀青。

他氣得又把衣物穿回，進房收拾行李。

 

-

以前不被允許住宿在外，他就成為了住宿制學校體制外的特殊學生。

他討厭因為這樣受到矚目。

可能別人會覺得沒什麼，他們更喜歡能每天被家裡的高級轎車接送的那種得意洋洋，而他不是。

學生時代的自己個性很隨和，不愛出風頭，比起和朋友一起躁動玩耍，他還是更喜歡靜態。大概沒人想得到他後來竟然這樣跟“社會道德”對著幹。

可他個性裡並不是沒有反骨的成分在，只是以前他最優先考慮的是會不會麻煩到別人。

畫畫是其中之一的例外，家裡的反對也不能令他妥協。

沒有學過，是無師自通，可這惹毛了正統教育的學生們。

他無所謂，地點從畫室搬到學校堆積雜物的教室裡，他倒覺得這裡採光比較好，而且沒有閒雜人等，還有兩片大窗戶對著操場空地。

光一聽到消息後跑過來見他，肩上掛著球棒和手套，一副要去揍人的樣子，問他：“找你麻煩的叫什麼名字？”

“你很無聊是不是，不要去跟別人吵架。”

“你怎麼可以說我無聊！”

“別說那個了。今天你回家嗎，要不要一起？”

“不要！你說我無聊，”光一特別幼稚地跟他頂嘴，“我要去打棒球。”

“那好，我就在那裡看你，”剛給他指了窗邊，“揮出全壘打吧光一桑。”

“還用說！”

 

他把東西全部移到窗邊，看著光一跑進場做暖身，揮棒練習。

他有想畫的題材，但他一直沒有嘗試過，他怕他畫不出光一千分之一的好看。

和他保證了會待在上面看，他發現光一有悄悄注意他有沒有遵守信用，只是光一可能以為自己的視線不明顯，他在這裡看得一清二楚，因為你的動作太僵硬啦，小光。

 

他們認識的時間不短了，從中學開始。

和家裡關係都不好，當時的學校不用住宿，不想要太早回家，回去的路又是一個方向，久而久之就熟稔起來。

光一和自己同姓，可是他們彼此沒有親戚關係，只是剛好住在附近。光一家似乎不是很在乎光一和誰來往，不像他家管得嚴。光一有天偷聽到他家裡說， 想要安排他姐跟剛聯姻，因為剛家裡的官位更高，能成的話他們之後做事會更方便。

對方試了幾次之後他家裡根本不想理，光一家果斷放棄，帶適婚年齡的姐姐到別的地方尋夫去了。他們聊天時說起這件事都覺得慶幸。

“我可不想你變成親家。”

光一坐在窗口邊，手指不自然地打轉。

剛畫畫的手停了一下：“我家很難搞對吧。”

對方錯愕道：“我不是這意思....”

光一慌張地想要解釋，覺得自己說錯話，小心翼翼地觀察他的表情。剛只能看天花板又看地板，忍著笑。

現在想起來，當時他轉移注意力的方式太蹩腳了，幸好光一沒注意到。

他差點脫口問出：“那我們是什麼呢？”

可是下一秒他就想到，不管光一回答兄弟，夥伴，還是朋友，他都會失望。他不想聽。

 

下方突然發出“鏗”地一聲，他在場地上迅速找到擊球者，那人飛速地奔跑，回到本壘。隊友歡欣鼓舞。

光一還在喘，高興地往他的方向揮了揮手。

好帥！他用嘴型向他說，只是不知道那個大近視能不能看見。

 

他高興地看著隊員抬起光一慶祝，教室門突然被敲了兩下，打壞了他的興致，剛還沒應聲對方就擅自走了進來。

他離開窗邊，對來人做出防備姿態，“有事嗎？”

“堂本剛桑？對嗎？我是美術班一年級的，美月。”對方介紹完後，又低著頭不看他：“那個....我聽說....”

他打斷對方：“你是想說畫室的事吧，無所謂，原本我也沒有使用它的權限。”

“不只是這個。我看過剛桑的作品，我覺得你畫的非常好，很有資質，我想....如果你想來美術班，我這邊可以幫你安排。”

他正想說不必了，對方卻繼續說：“我可以當你練習的模特兒。”

“或者是，剛桑明天要來我家嗎？我家有很多畫作收藏品，可以給你參考。”

這樣一來目的就很明顯了，他真不知道要誇她裝模作樣的技術好呢，還是要為對方的拐彎抹角感到心累。他打算假裝膽小怕事，讓對方漸漸避而遠之：“美月同學，謝謝你，但是...”

碰。

“呀！”她嚇得尖叫一聲。

什麼聲音？

“啊，抱歉——打擾到你們了？”拉開門走進來的是光一，應該是結束後馬上跑來的，一副氣喘吁吁的樣子。他一來，剛馬上放下心。

“呃不，沒有、那個，我先走一步了。剛桑拜拜，堂本桑拜拜。”

她落荒而逃。

剛鬆了口氣，光一幫他巧妙躲過這個尷尬的境地。

他正要道謝，光一卻轉頭就走，在門前頓了腳步，補一句：“我去外面等你。”

嗯？

 

收拾好以後看到光一在走廊上看著外頭發呆，發現他過來，光一什麼也沒有說就往樓梯走，他只好也默默跟在他後面。

在校門口遇到田中他們幾個朋友，明天放假所以一群人打算待在外面晃晃再回家，“堂本！要不要一起去吃飯？”

他還沒答覆，光一搶話過去：“下次吧，今天有事。”

田中一臉奇怪地看著他們，用眼神詢問剛，剛只對他聳了聳肩，他也不知道光一怎麼了。

 

路上光一一直走在離他快一步的距離，看都不看路，像是垂頭喪氣，又像是在賭氣。

在光一又一次差點撞上電線桿時，他終於忍不住問他：“你怎麼了？”

光一嚇一跳，立刻挺直背，用球棒擋住自己的側臉，迴避他：“什麼？”

“你在生什麼氣？”

“沒有。”

剛快步上前抓住他的肩膀：“明明就有！怎麼了？”

光一抖落他的手：“你問我。”看他一眼後又閃躲他的眼神：“你有交往的人了，不嫌我礙事嗎？”

“哈？誰啊？”

“下午跑去找你那個？喜孜孜說要當你女朋友那個！”

“她是說要當模特兒！你看我有答應她嗎？”

“那有什麼不同？而且你還叫她美月同學！”

剛哭笑不得：“因為她只告訴我她的名字，我不知道姓。”

 

剩下的路他們分別走在路的左右邊，中間都沒有說任何一句話。

剛眼看就要到通往他們各自家的分叉路，剛剛那些對話，讓他覺得再不說什麼就來不及了。他想好好解釋，也想認真表白。

可是他怕是他自作多情，怕光一不是那樣想他，然後他一說，他們之間就毀了。

剛還在為如何開口煩惱，光一突然先打破沉默：“其實是因為...嗯，我聽到流言說，你有喜歡的人。”，球棒撐在地上不自然地畫了個圈，“女生跑來問我，想跟我打聽對象，可是我沒有聽你說過。”

“我很...動搖，對不起，感覺我什麼都不懂。”

光一在路口停下來，他們終於能夠注視彼此：“つよ，不要生我的氣。”

“.......”

 

“大——笨——蛋——！”

他們倆都是。

 

-

光一在他周圍打轉，討價還價道：“再說一次。”

“喜歡。”

“喜歡誰？”

“喜歡光一。”

“真的？”

“真的。”

“再——”

“差不多好了。”剛一掌罩住光一的額頭讓他停下，“都在一起多久了，還要一直問。”

光一摘下那隻手親吻手心：“我想要時時刻刻確認愛意。”

剛收回自己的手，有些無奈：“你為什麼變得這麼幼稚。”

“我只跟特別的人撒嬌。”

剛拉正掉了一半的書包背帶，看著那人在一旁傻樂，他也被他染上一點開心。

 

今天是另一個住宿生回家的日子，他們去光一家寫完練習題，然後光一再送他回家。

“晚點見。”

“嗯。如果時間到我沒來，可能就是被我媽絆住了，你小心點別被發現。”

“我知道。”

 

不說還好。他才踏進玄關，就發現他媽在客廳等著他。

“去哪裡了？”

“去同學家寫作業。”

“以前那個堂本光一？你怎麼還跟他一起？別和他走太近。”他媽媽低頭翻閱膝蓋上的文件，一眼都沒看他。

剛沒接話，他從以前就知道這種時候回話沒什麼好下場。

見他毫無反應，她又接著道：“他能對你有什麼幫助？功課你不能自己完成嗎？”

“母親，光一對理科一向擅長，我請教他也沒什麼壞處。”

她的眼睛僅離開文件一秒，瞥向他：“你要選擇對你有用處的。”

“那個人，還有他家，對我們家一點好處也沒有。”她不屑地說。

“可是母親，我們用這樣的角度去挑選人，您希望別人也同樣用利益去審視我們嗎？”

她起身，為她自己沏了杯紅茶：“如果你足夠優秀，就不會被挑剩下。”

他徹底無語。

他爸媽兩人都有外遇，都不說破，只是因為他們倆的結合對自己的社會地位和財產有幫助。這是她“不會被挑剩下”的意思。

剩下的時間他只立在門口，不再對他媽媽說的話有任何評語。

 

剛站在客廳聽他媽唸了將近兩個小時，他洗完澡，才發現已經超過他們約定的時間，頓時覺得有些洩氣。

他們總是會安排好該做的事情，做完了，時間允許才會互相依偎。不是因為其他，只是他們需要擁有前進的能力，才有理由能夠一直並肩。

這個——他們還尚未獨立的時期，有很多需要忍耐的事情。

 

本以為這個假日已經見不了面，他帶著遺憾準備熄燈睡覺，卻聽到有石頭敲擊窗戶的聲音。

他拉開窗，看見光一比了噤聲的動作，指了指他的方向。

他跟著比劃：你要上來？

光一點了點頭。

他連忙跑下樓，趁著沒人注意的時候從後門出去，為光一開了門。

他們偷偷摸摸地經過他媽的書房，剛好走到樓梯的一半，他媽開門了。

剛對光一示意快點上去，而他故意發出很大的聲響往下走。

“母親。”

她搭著披肩，化了全妝：“我晚點要出去一趟，這時間你在這裡幹嘛？”

他聽見他的房門輕輕扣上的聲音，安全了，再來只要他表現得很冷靜，一切就沒問題：“下來喝水。”

“書唸完了才准畫畫，知道了吧。”

“知道了。”

 

剛在樓下確定他媽搭車遠去，他才跑上樓。

能在自己的房間裡看到光一的感覺真的好奇妙。

光一半臥在他的床翻閱他原本放在床頭的書，他毫無顧忌地撲了過去，在光一的頸窩蹭，一個勁地啄吻，撒嬌地問：“怎麼來了？”

光一放下書，親他的鼻尖：“看你沒能出來，我猜你晚上又碰上不愉快的事情了。”

光一環住他：“現在還好嗎？”

剛咬了下光一的下唇：“不好。我被唸了好久，耳朵要爛了。”

光一一把攬過他，交纏兩人的雙腿，在他耳邊輕聲道：“我來安慰你。”

 

...

“つよ，”光一搖他的手臂叫醒他，“有車回來的聲音。”

剛模模糊糊起床，側耳聆聽，“是我爸，他不會上來。”瞥了一眼時鐘，還早，重新把光一的頭抱回胸口，“再躺一下。”

光一聽到他說不用在意，馬上得意忘形起來，往他赤裸的胸口又啃又咬。

“唔——好癢哈哈哈哈！”

剛笑得徹底清醒，低頭看見光一的髮旋，才有他們一起在一個床到早上的實感。

剛用手指描繪光一的輪廓：“睜眼就能看見你，好像做夢一樣。”

“以後住一起，每個早晨都吻你。”

“你說的。”

“說到做到。你才是，不要哪天膩了把我拍開。”

 

“對了！”光一迅速咬了口他的鼻子，下床找東西。

他把臉埋進光一躺過的枕頭上，浸在他的味道裡，想抓住他分心的機會。剛鼓起勇氣問：“小光，當我的模特兒好不好？”

沒聽見回應，他偷偷抬眼：“光一？”

“找到了。”光一手裡拿著什麼他沒有注意，他把光一裸著的身子拉回被窩，抱怨道：“真是的，你有沒有聽到我說話啊。”

“有啊，”他側身親剛的額頭，“我們要說的是同一件事情嘛。”

光一把畫本遞到他面前：“看我發現了什麼有趣的東西？”

剛還在為自己問出的話害羞，揉揉眼睛才仔細瞧，“誒！你怎麼偷看我的畫本！”

“我沒有偷看，你昨天自己攤在桌上的，”光一湊近他的耳朵：“這麼正式的問我，可是你都偷偷畫過我幾次了，自己說。”

“這個不算！”剛理直氣壯，光一想讓他害羞，別想得逞，“我要的是你不能動，然後只能擺出我要的姿勢那種。模特兒全部都要聽我的，我是主人！”

“主人。”光一猝不及防這麼叫他。

“——犯規啊你。”氣勢瞬間消失，剛敗下陣。這個人怎麼這麼狡猾啊！

光一還在翻他那幾本畫冊，一邊看一遍笑。

真欠揍，他得反擊。

從後面抱過去，手臂環過對方胸前，緩慢把自己的手往對方下身送：“我在想，”

光一被他這一撩，手上的東西老實放下了，轉頭看他，“....嗯？”

這方法挺受用，剛在心裡大笑，輕輕說：“那個啊...”

他停頓一下，帶著笑意：“下一次，可以進來了。”

出乎意料，原本他以為光一會害羞的笑，裝傻問他在說什麼，結果第一時間沒有聽到光一的回應，只見光一低下頭，耳朵肩膀都開始發紅。

讓他更得意起來，他跑到光一面前蹲跪著，想給他一些獎勵。

 

-

他拖著自己的行李箱回到堂本光一的房間。

光一還安份地閉著眼睛平躺床上。

他走過去床邊，看著對方眼下的黑眼圈，心裡嘆氣。

 

他自顧自跑去翻光一的行李，找他的換洗衣物，要他帶著一身黏膩穿回昨晚隨意扔地上的衣服再回家，未免也太噁心。

拿好衣服，又往光一的方向看了一眼，進了浴室。剛想著，等他去洗澡，光一就會起來的。

不出他所料，光一在他進浴室後起床，他故意在大浴池裡緩慢地泡澡，一邊聽光一在外頭梳洗的聲音。

剛把毛巾浸入熱水後擰乾，閉著眼睛敷在整個臉上。

昨天哭得太久，讓他從早上起床後開始偏頭痛，眼睛也像被揍了一樣腫了起來，幸好在他行李裡面備有墨鏡，要不然他的謠言又要傳得飛起。

這次會是什麼？  
堂本剛深夜約炮？  
堂本剛早退展覽密會戀人？

只不過哪樣都不是真的。

他們早就不是真的。

 

一出浴室，看見光一又開了一罐威士忌，邊喝邊等他。

他單刀直入道：“準備的東西你得去買，我這邊什麼都沒有。”

光一點了點頭：“好。”

“你要住這裡嗎？”

“不，”光一拎在手裡的威士忌在他看來很礙眼，剛忍住不皺眉，手指環繞對方的房間，“收拾一下，你跟我回家。”

“嗯。”昨天弄出他一身草莓的人，現在反應如此清冷。

光一駝著背收拾他的行李，簡單迅速。

剛趁這時間打了通電話叫車。

幸好光一沒有說，你沒跟別人做？潤滑液那些一樣也沒有？之類的話。

否則他可能會轉頭就走。

但是，他之所以會回來，也是因為心裡很清楚，光一不是會說這種話的人。

 

-04

“你不是前幾天才回來？什麼時候買的房子？”

剛沒理他：“你的房間在那。”

“分開睡？”

剛白他一眼，心裡吐槽，不然呢？

這人真奇怪，在旅館收拾的時候一句話都不說，在計程車上司機要聊天也假裝睡覺不回應，低頭跟在自己後面，社區管理員誤以為是詭異的人，被攔下的時候只沉默，卻可憐兮兮地看著自己。

“那個人是跟我一起的。”

......他就是想聽這句話吧。

 

他把寢具丟給他，警告他：“你的床單一週只給換一次，弄髒的話你就自己想辦法。”

光一對他聳肩，似乎想表達並不是“他”會弄髒的。

剛回頭整理自己的行李，無視對方帶著玩味的表情。

 

回國前他已經讓人打理好家裡的一切，因此他沒有太多東西需要重新整理。下午他得確認一下最近安排的工作，所以不打算睡太久，他選擇待在長沙發上小憩。

闔眼時才真正感覺到眼睛仍在發酸，沒一會兒他就睡著了。

 

...

 

“剛。”

“唔。”

“起來吃飯。”

“吃什麼......”

“烏冬。”

 

他醒來，呆了一下：“哪來的烏冬？你出門了？”

光一把麵跟水杯端出來放桌上，對他的反應毫不驚訝：“我去買的。”

“幹嘛買？！冰箱有食材。”

他把筷子擺在他面前：“麵，買的。其他是用你冰箱裡的東西煮的。”

光一把水杯推到他面前：“你沒睡好。”

你才沒睡好。熊貓眼。

大概是看到他抱怨的表情，光一話說的有點無力：“.....冰箱裡面沒有主食。”

“我又沒說什麼。”他拿起筷子，“你的那份呢？拿過來這裡。”

光一挑了一邊的眉和他確認，剛對他點了點頭。

 

“不用工作嗎？”他吸了一根特別粗的麵條。

“現在不用。”光一盯著他。

“嗯。”

 

“晚上洗澡的時候叫我一聲。”

“......哈？”他夾到半空的麵嘶地從筷子掉進碗裡，濺了他一手湯。

光一抽了幾張衛生紙擦掉他手上的湯汁，又仔細檢查了下有沒有泛紅：“你幹嘛那麼驚訝？工作需要，那些畫。你不是要我準備嗎？”

“不了。清理我可以自己來。”

“不是清理。”

他越過桌面抓他的手，不容拒絕道：“總之，叫我。不然我就自己闖進去。”

剛本還想反駁，但他眼尖地發現光一手腕內側的傷痕，他反抓他的手，扳成正面：“這是我咬的？”

“對。”

“抱歉。”

光一的手原本放鬆讓他握著，聽到他說這句話的時候，像被燙傷一樣抽回手。

他只來得及愣一下，氣氛瞬間降到冰點。他在心裡嘆氣....啊，他傷害到他了。

光一很好強，從以前就是，受了傷，臉上的表情都不變，強拗著。可他卻能從他的眼神中看出來。

如果面前的堂本光一是真的。

那他們之間整整空白了十五年。

他不知道要怎麼面對這些空白，它遠比他們相識的時間還要長。他早就忘記該怎樣相處，什麼話能說，什麼不能說。

光一安靜地坐在他對面吃麵，他的筷子動了動，卻再也沒有胃口。

他的心臟像是一顆漏氣的球，沒有幫浦能夠打氣，那瞬間又把他的心踹得更扁。

奄奄一息。

他承受不住，收拾了碗就準備回房，刻意加緊的腳步，看起來過於狼狽了。

 

到了晚上他也沒出房門一步，傍晚打電話確認工作時好像聽到光一外出的聲音。

不知道光一去了哪裡，也不知道他是從哪裡翻來他的備份鑰匙。

一股焦躁湧上，可他只能待在原地，自虐似地承受那些疼痛，也不敢再往前踏入未知。

門縫被塞了紙條，他沒看就把它揉成一團，攥手裡握成拳頭，在房間裡來回走動。剛拉開行李箱，把畫畫的用具倒出來。

握著鉛筆面對白紙，他對著虛空點了點筆尖。

再點了點。

把筆摔到地上。

攤開被手汗沾濕的紙團，只能看清楚“我晚點......”，剩下的字糊成一團。

他捂著臉蹲下，撞倒身後的矮凳。

中午光一說了什麼——，“那些畫、工作需要”。

當下根本沒意識到，現在想起來才覺得難受。

他該拿這些空白怎麼辦？

 

半夜，他在睡夢中聽見門開的聲音，還有漸漸往自己走來的腳步聲，他心慌，想從淺淺的夢裡醒來，怕是之前經歷過的鬼壓床。

他又得在夢裡冒冷汗、心臟狂跳、動彈不得地等待無邊無際的恐懼籠罩下來。

正要用意志力掙扎，突然一雙手臂從後方環繞他將他抱進懷裡。

對方的胸膛貼著他的後背，他冒出了一種不切實際的安心，如同溺水的人抓緊浮木，有了依靠。他放棄想像，只活在這一刻，緊緊與那雙手臂交纏，不放開。

他花了一秒鐘思考這是怎樣的現實：我是堂本剛，沒多久前才回到日本，在完全不熟悉的新家裡。

他太膽小，不允許自己睜開眼睛哪怕一下子。

 

耳鳴的聲響放大通常是睡眠癱瘓的前兆，他感知到時總會努力在發生前醒來，但是每一次都覺得很疲倦。

對方用手掌貼上他心臟的位置，又探探他的額頭確認溫度。

他感覺到輕微的氣息在他耳後。

他把手收更緊了一些，模模糊糊又睡了過去。

 

-

他搬開光一搭在他身上的手，去浴室簡單地沖了個澡。

起床時滿身是汗，但不得不承認自己久違地睡好了覺。

他從浴室出來，把毛巾披在濕漉漉的髮上，看見光一仍然陷入睡眠，他彎腰把昨晚隨意丟在地板的用具撿起，靠著矮凳畫了起來。

慶幸自己起床時沒將他吵醒。昨夜若不是光一，他又得被糟糕的惡夢驚擾，影響他的睡眠品質。光一肯定也很久無法好好入眠，那人的眼下青黑一片，恐怕連化妝都遮不了多少。

 

最後一筆落下。

不用多久他就能畫好光一，從上空俯視的人體，側身向右擁抱虛空。他定睛，看清自己下意識畫了些什麼，手一空，筆啪地落地。他察覺自己差點接著畫人體以外的場景，已經好幾年沒有過了。他....

剛摸過床頭的菸，手指止不住顫抖。

抓過畫本離開床邊，他選擇到臥室的另一頭搭著窗沿冷靜冷靜。

半個身子探出窗外，極力不讓菸味隨著風飄回來房間。

他承認。他閉著眼睛就能畫出堂本光一。他年少時說不準已經畫過上千次，對方每一絲輪廓都烙在他的心臟上。只是他知道是哪裡不對勁，他無論如何也別想能夠隱藏。

他能不假思索畫出的、他記憶裡的筆觸所能描繪出的，是他十八歲的戀人。

證據抓在自己手裡，似火蔓延燃燒著他記憶中的恐懼，幾乎燙得令他鬆手。

 

光一在午後醒來，他已經數不清自己抽了幾根。

不打招呼就把自己的內衣褲翻了個遍挑選，對方也同他起床時一般，進浴室沖了個澡。

他坐在窗邊，已經受夠尼古丁，剛點的菸僅夾在雙指間，無聊地盯著菸霧上升。

突然一副溫熱的軀體跨過他身後，帶著髮梢的冰涼，與他擠在同一張椅子上。

喝了他桌上的咖啡。

“別熄。”搶了他的菸。

卻溫柔地親吻他的脖子。

 

“你畫了我。”

“嗯。”

“畫得真好。”

“嗯。”

 

“不過，我怎麼飄在半空中？”

“我只畫人。”

 

光一反覆親吻他背心露出的那塊光潔的後背，並不知他已被羞愧淹沒。

光一究竟是遲鈍而未察覺，還是這些之於他早已經無關痛癢？

手伸到頸邊停住光一的腦袋，光一反而吻上他的指尖：“你不開心，為什麼？”

他搖搖頭，根本難以啟齒。

“我能讓你開心起來。”

 

他被困在懷抱裡，光一的指尖輕輕地在他身上遊走。

“昨天給你留了紙條，看了嗎，嗯？”

“看不清字。”

光一把手伸進他寬鬆的底褲裡，他沒閃躲，任對方擺佈：“可是你還是剃掉了。”

剛有些不自在，話到嘴邊，猶豫了下還是說出口：“大概猜得到你要我幹嘛，只是不知道為什麼。”

光一輕笑，連帶被他抱住的自己也感覺得到後頸的氣息加重，那人的手變本加厲地撫過他修剪得更短的毛髮：“只是擔心弄痛你而已。”

對方的手握住他的陰莖開始上下擼動，嘴上不帶停地問：“告訴我你自己怎麼弄的？”

“我看浴室沒有連身鏡，你也不太可能會在臥室剃，那樣太難清理....你帶著鏡子進去的？”

“在鏡子前面打開雙腳的感覺怎麼樣，會想到我幫你修剪的場景嗎？”

剛的慾望慢慢被挑起，他的確在修剪時偷偷想像著如果是經由光一的手來做會是怎樣。

“想到的時候，”光一把手圈在脆弱的冠狀溝，他的頂端溢出透明的前列腺液，“這裡有硬嗎？”

光一壞心地用指腹在尿道口來回摩擦，弄得溼答答，他忍不住震顫，向前趴在桌上。

“唔...”

那人的左手掐在他的腰上，光一從前就一直擁有與他的體型不相符的怪力，現在更是只用單手就將他固定在椅子上，不允許他逃。

他沒想要逃。他搭上他的手，扭頭求他：“嗯...再快一點...”

“不行。”光一不為所動：“耐心陪我玩。”語畢，光一停下所有的動作，由後掀開他的衣服下擺，用力吸吮他的皮膚留下吻痕，一邊玩弄他的乳頭。

舒服停在一半，他怎麼經得住這樣的撩撥，他的陰莖還可憐兮兮地翹在空氣中。

“小光...？”

“這時候就不叫‘堂本先生’了？”

......他還在記恨那句話。

光一在他身後半傾身，從地上的包裡翻出東西，舉到他面前。

“要幫你好呢，還是你要自己弄？來，你選一個尺寸。”

“......”

光一親了下他的側臉，“開玩笑的。”擠了一堆潤滑液在手心，故意靠在他耳邊說：“明明可以自己動手玩，卻還先問過我，你表現得這麼乖，不欺負你了。”

“先讓你射一次。”

剛不敢說他看到尿道棒都要嚇軟了，雖然光一嘴上說是玩笑，但是看他表情那麼認真的樣子.....他就不該讓他準備。

光一收起用具，把大面立鏡擺到桌前調好角度，“好好看著你自己。”

不知何時光一手上多了一顆高速震動的無線跳蛋，光一也重新握上他被閒置已久的下體。

“對了，我才注意到，”他把跳蛋移動到他胸前，猛烈進攻他的敏感點，“幸好你的窗外看出去是山，如果是大廈的話該有多少人瞧見啊。”

光一的手活一點也不比機器運轉的跳蛋來得差，還有光是感受到光一硬了的下體在他背後磨蹭，更讓他情慾爆滿。

“好色哦剛，聽到被人看見就更硬了，下次要在戶外取材嗎？”

“才不是——”

等等，他說取材？

不等他說完，光一把跳蛋移動到尿道口，強烈快感來得太突然，他一下子軟了腰，話都吞了回去。

他的額頭抵在手臂上，底褲已褪到腳踝。身後的光一卻仍穿戴整齊，他油然生出一股羞恥，咬住下唇，強耐住低喘。

光一發現他的動作，扶著腰的手轉而摩挲他的唇，撬開縫隙，不讓他隱藏呻吟。

“嗯——”哼出了第一聲之後他再也無法壓抑住，為了不讓自己一直處在這樣丟人的境地，他只能求對方。

“...拜託...啊...”

“...小光...”

光一抬起他的下巴，讓他好好看清兩人在鏡中的倒影：“還不行哦。”

要不是堂本光一異想天開的提案是“你畫你自己”，他會以為這是什麼情侶間的情趣懲罰遊戲。

可是他剛剛說得很明白了，“取材”。

他看著自己鏡中的倒影，想到他們第一次做愛時的小心翼翼，那時候單純擴張就讓他們兩人紅透雙頰，在光一終於找到他的前列腺時，不知道是因為興奮還是欣慰，他們竟然同時射了出來。這事情在他們倆駕輕就熟之後回想起來笑了好久。

現在該用什麼情緒面對這些才好。

快感源源不絕地冒出來，他也不能違心地說不舒服——是太舒服了，與光一分開後他幾乎禁慾到被以為自己不舉，他也懶得解釋。

光一那句明示“工作”敲擊他的耳膜如同在山谷間吶喊的回音，不斷環繞。

他懷疑自己並不是因為快感一直在臨界點上才滿臉潮紅，而是被誰掐住了咽喉，幾乎要惹得他哭出來。

他被光一控制住。一顆跳蛋在他的柱身上來回移動，每次當他感覺快到高潮，光一就把它移開。

射出那一刻他已經疲倦得不行，光一眼明手快擋住了他噴射出的精液，手心一片白濁全部抹上他的腰腹。

 

光一又擠了些許潤滑液，再次握上他的陰莖。方才射過的下體還很敏感，他忍不住叫出聲，用手推著光一阻止他。

“...不要，已經不行了......”

“聽話。”

玩得太過，他幾乎脫力，實在無力阻止光一，就算用拳頭捶他也像是絨毛娃娃的棉花手一樣，根本沒有實質的抵抗效果。

他只能乖乖被光一打橫抱起。

回到床邊，他發現他用來整理儀容的全身鏡和矮凳兩兩相對，明明他起床時不是擺這樣。

....

他看見光一的下體仍然勃起著，但光一現在又不像是要跟他做的樣子。希望對方不要繼續折騰自己。他靠近光一，把手和臉靠向他的褲檔，想幫忙釋放。

光一察覺到他低下頭，繼而握住他的手腕不讓他動作，先攻陷他的嘴唇，再沿著脖子往肩膀和胸口啃下去，在他沒意識到的時候，把兩隻手箝制住。

咔。

他的手被鎖在身後動彈不得。

 

光一得逞後調皮地對他笑，他愣住一會兒才反應過來。

被扣牢的雙手動彈不得，他無法掙扎地被光一帶到床邊。

光一坐到矮凳上，直面他的下體，沾了潤滑劑的手重新為他上下擼動。

連身鏡在眼前，他把自己的樣子看得徹徹底底…...，這到底是哪門子的羞恥play。

很快地他沒有餘力在心裡吐槽了。光一將他半軟的陰莖重新喚醒後，惡作劇的拉遠，又讓它彈回自己的腹部。

他看見他把矮凳移走，半跪著低頭。

光一的右手握住他的柱身，舌頭從根部舔上來，張口含住整個陰莖頭。

因為他控制不了不去夾緊刺激的來源，所以光一從下環繞他整隻腿控制他的動作。那人輕輕用上顎推擠著尖端，再滑入喉頭，他重重喘息，再顧不及什麼害羞，抬起頭放開聲呻吟。

“嗯啊、啊——”

眼前出現一層薄霧，他的雙腿因受快感不停顫抖，臀部和腿根的肌肉跟著打顫，他模模糊糊地想道，明天肯定會肌肉酸痛。

光一吐出他的陰莖，手指撫過囊袋。他還繃在弦上，試著找回自己。突然，搭在對方肩上的大腿被掂了掂，接近腿根的地方被狠狠咬了一口。

“好痛！”剛瞬間清醒過來。

“放輕鬆，”光一輕拍他的大腿，說出他剛剛心裡擔心的事情：“你不想明天肌肉痛吧？”

 

——啊啊，這個人果然是鬼魂。

 

光一沿著印上的痕跡舔舐他的肌膚，在隔壁又咬了一口。

這次他沒再喊痛，只隨著光一的動作收縮了一下身體，把自己的一切反應都降到最小，彷彿這樣對方就不會察覺。

“不是好痛，對吧——”光一指著他的陰莖，“這裡更興奮了哦。”

 

...

 

擦乾身子回到床上，天已經黑了。

如同光一所答應的，他不曉得從哪來搞來那麼多道具，折磨了他一整天。他一邊被控制著射精，一邊被逼迫著畫圖。

對方到最後也沒進來，完完全全貫徹他的“工作承諾”。

 

堂本光一掛著毛巾走進來，堂本剛已經累得無法叫他回去他自己的房間了。

 

“別胡來，之後我有採訪。”

他最後只說了一句。

　  
　  
　  
　  
　  
　

**Author's Note:**

> 下接lof


End file.
